


Blade同人－剑虎：冰箱的用法

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kenzaki Kazuma/Shirai Kotarou
Kudos: 1





	Blade同人－剑虎：冰箱的用法

剑崎搬入虎太郎的农场是有原因的，那就是他没地方住。

而这个给他临时住宿地方的人也是怀抱着别的想法，比如写一篇假面骑士的畅销小说，剑崎便是绝妙的取材之地。

不过虎太郎很爱喝牛奶，极其爱喝牛奶！这一点剑崎可以说都要被吓到了。

当剑崎早上起来的时候打开冰箱，眼前一片白花花。里面成堆成堆的堆放着牛奶瓶子，而且排放整齐，并且商标都朝前。

而这群牛奶占据了冰箱里全部的架层，而仅有的香肠和黄油则摆放在冰箱门的小架子上。

“虎太郎……”剑崎盯着牛奶们询问身后的人，“你一般早饭怎么解决的？”

“喝牛奶啊，”虎太郎一脸理所当然。

剑崎伴随着叹气关上了门，“除了喝牛奶呢？”情不自禁的挑眉。

“啊，这边有面包，可以抹黄油。当然还有椰蓉的和红豆的，”虎太郎指着厨房台子，“还有橱柜里面有谷物圈，泡牛奶超级好吃哦！”虎太郎谈到搭配牛奶的各种吃法，就会乐得和背景有小花一般。

“我知道了…”最后剑崎还是打开冰箱拿了一瓶牛奶，”但是你这样吃会对身体不好的，至少要买点培根香肠活着被的食物吧？“处于对于这种生活方式的担心，剑崎还是忍不住说道。

”啊…因为最近写作所以还没出去采购。“虽然很喜欢牛奶，但是虎太郎并不是小气的人，对于刚住进来的剑崎，他也可以大度的把宝贵的牛奶分给剑崎。而虎太郎正在电脑上敲打完最后一行字，眼睛都没看剑崎。

剑崎最后选择了面包抹黄油。

“你不去采购吗？那么今天的午饭和晚饭呢？”

“我今天还有一个取材预约，是好不容易约到的人！没时间，嗯，你看着办吧。”虎太郎说完后把牛奶一饮而尽，盖上电脑抱着几个本子塞入抱里。“我收拾一下就出门，午饭在外面吃，你随意。”

临行前，虎太郎还不忘记嘱咐剑崎出了农场往哪个方向走多远路可以到哪家超市。

为了保证这家家主的健康问题以及自己“报恩”的想法，剑崎开着机车去超市采购了一堆东西。可是问题来了！因为冰箱没地方！虽然速冻的可以放在冰柜里，但是其他东西呢？水果呢？

“啊，对了！”突然灵机一动，不是说剑崎不会做饭，而是一些简单的东西他还是可以做的。所以他想到了处理水果和占地方的牛奶的好方法。

再次开着机车，他采购了一堆鱼胶粉以及一些备用物资。要说他要做什么，那么就是水果牛奶冻！这是剑崎曾经尝试过后比较成功的东西。

这种事情他觉得还是在虎太郎回来前解决比较好，毕竟不知道他会对牛奶的遭遇有什么过激反应。剑崎快速把水果削皮切成了小块，有桃子，苹果，草莓，橘子，还有一个小西瓜。

为了给水果腾地方，剑崎几乎把第一层的每瓶牛奶都打开盖子倒出去三分之一。

“不过这个味道那么好，虎太郎应该也不会抱怨什么的吧？”这样安慰自己的同时，为了每瓶多保留一点虎太郎喜欢的牛奶味道，他可是没敢多放水果块。

当他把混合了鱼胶的牛奶和水果放回瓶子里时，那些看起来小巧的水果牛奶整齐的排放回了冰箱里。透过透明的玻璃瓶，内部隐约从牛奶里透出来的颜色非常可爱。剑崎不禁觉得自己也能做点浪漫可爱的东西，当然这都是恰好在网上看到的。

冻好以后，他打开炉子用多出来的牛奶和刚才买的材料做了炸鲜奶。但是剑崎不太擅长炸东西，所以鲜奶们看起来形状很诡异，而且一些地方炸过头。不过味道还是可圈可点。

忙活了那么久，加上收拾完，午饭时间都过去了。想着也许虎太郎在外面和那个预约的大人物在吃饭，剑崎便独自一个人坐在客厅里吃着炸鲜奶，当然这次配了矿泉水。

等下午虎太郎进了家门，第一件事情就是放下背包去冰箱里拿牛奶。

“这是怎么回事——？！？！”不到一秒，虎太郎宛如遇到蟑螂袭击的喊声就从冰箱所在位置传来。

“啊，这个啊....是我做的，”剑崎不知道应该爽朗笑着，还是应该担心，表情有些纠结可还是勉强笑着。剑崎努力一口气最快速最简洁的解释了他买东西没地方放的处境和他为何要这样处理的原因。

虎太郎回头眼睛睁得大大的。

“味道很好，我很有自信哦！有草莓，有橘子，还有苹果，桃子，和西瓜！我还准备了混合口味！”剑崎拍了拍虎太郎的肩膀赔笑。

虎太郎的好脾气此时不知道是哭还是笑，但是看着冰箱里那可爱的颜色，而且牛奶还在。对于牛奶做的东西都有偏爱的虎太郎还是很好奇的拿出来一个，乳白色光滑可爱的小瓶子里隐约可以看到桃子粉白鲜嫩的色泽。

“既然是你辛苦做的，我就不追究了，”虎太郎嘟着嘴，起码下面还有一层都是没打开的鲜牛奶。

拿起来少，吃了一口。

“好吃！”虎太郎眼前一亮，黄太和牛奶的味道相得益彰。

“是吧是吧！我也觉得很成功！”剑崎胜利一样的以拳击掌。然后他拿起来一个送入口中，味道比自己想象的要好，没想到可以这么简单的制作东西。

“这样的话，虎太郎你也可以同时补充维生素了。”剑崎笑的极其爽朗。

“谢谢啦。”

“嗯嗯！”

“但是....”

“但是？”

“但是下次不要用那么多牛奶嘛….你用的太多了…！”虎太郎果然还是心疼！

剑崎一脸无辜，“是你买的太多了，一点地方都没有啊。”

但是剑崎相信，这点很难和虎太郎达成平等条约。虽然事后他们达成了腾出来一层的地方放食物，可是那都是后话了。

“呃….剑崎…”

“嗯？”

“你放在牛奶瓶子里，勺子真的很难弄到上面的牛奶冻啊！”

原来是因为瓶子收口的，所以勺子没法拐弯，边上的冻吃不到。因为心疼浪费牛奶的关系，虎太郎正好似玩智力环一样的一边转瓶子一边尝试达到弄完勺子的计划。

“没办法啊….因为我也没地方放啊…”剑崎发现自己手里的也出来这个状况。

“啊，我弄出来了！”剑崎也在和虎太郎做一样的尝试，他的勺子成功弄掉了一些。看着虎太郎还在费力，剑崎主动拿过来帮忙用勺子挖牛奶冻。

等成功挂掉了一些后，剑崎把勺子送到虎太郎嘴边。虎太郎一愣，但是剑崎很认真的一边催促他一边炫耀说”我弄下来了哦“，所以虎太郎也不好说什么小心翼翼的吃掉送来的牛奶冻。

剑崎就像是喂孩子吃饭的父亲，拿着勺子的手动作很自然的送入对方口中。

“怎么了？”剑崎奇怪的看着虎太郎有点短路的样子，难道能吃到那点牛奶冻会那么开心么？

“不…没什么…”虎太郎咽了咽口水。

结果剑崎误认为是虎太郎还在担心牛奶浪费的事情，但是想着以后吃的时候都要浪费一点，果然还是有些愧疚，于是捡起小小声道了歉。

“嘛…吃饭吧。这个是我炸的炸鲜奶。”剑崎安抚的拿出来剩下的炸鲜奶。

只是虎太郎吃了一个后脸色不太好，“味道好微妙。”

“哎？！我觉得还是可以的。”

“我对奶制品口味很严格…”虎太郎撇撇嘴小心的看向剑崎。

“不要那么多话，我可是弄了半天。”

“知道啦...知道啦....”被逼着虎太郎和剑崎把剩下的平分掉的，但是后来虎太郎没再让剑崎做过炸鲜奶，而他吃完后迅速拿出来一瓶牛奶漱口。

剑崎在一边抱着双臂看着，他不知道是自己味觉有问题还是虎太郎的味觉有问题。他选择相信后者。

本来剑崎会露出来不甘表情反驳回去，但想想今日发生的事情，他也就不多说什么。所以剑崎转移话题开始和虎太郎准备起来晚饭，当然主要是虎太郎掌管厨房，值得庆幸的是在剑崎采购的情况下他们没有吃一晚上的牛奶大餐。


End file.
